Lights to Lead You Home
by Mellovesall
Summary: A place for my Olicity Mini-Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

"I See You"

Oliver slowly leaned his forehead against hers, and looked at her with those piercing blue eyes, as if he could see all the way through her.

To the passionate person she was in the private corners of her mind. The woman she felt herself to be when she wrote beautiful, lyrical computer code. Strong, vibrant and fearless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Embrace"

Felicity tried to drag her eyes back to the picture on her computer screen, but Oliver leaning over her, invading her personal space proved to be too much of a distraction.

The hard line of his jaw was dark with his five o'clock shadow.

What would that stubble feel like under her fingertips…or against her lips?

She could feel the heat radiating off his body. The familiar scent of leather and Oliver surrounded her.

If she shut her eyes, she could almost imagine they were his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Her Scarf"

Oliver unwound an ample length of emerald green wool from where it rested on Felicity's keyboard.

She must have left it in her haste to leave the night before.

He brought the bunched material to his nose and breathed in deeply. A light floral scent brought about a slow and wistful smile to his lips.

He began to wind the soft material a few times around his neck as he turned to walk up the foundry stairs.

He hoped she wouldn't mind that he borrowed it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Satin and Leather"

Felicity held his electric blue gaze as she pulled the rubber band from her hair, slowly, inch by inch, not caring if she let loose a tangled mess.

Oliver's sigh of appreciation was nearly a groan of pain. "I've always liked your hair down. I want to run my fingers through it….I want to wrap my hands around it." He then did precisely as he described.

His hands threaded through the thick layers, tugging on it enough to tilt her lips up to meet his.

Hot, moist breaths mingled as satin and leather met, again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Flushed"

Desire shot through Oliver's gut before he could brace himself against it.

His gaze traveled down the creamy expanse of skin revealed by the deep v-neck of Felicity's sweater.

The end of her ponytail gently rested against her left breast. It rose and fell with every breath she took.

His fingers itched to slide down the column of her neck. To find out just how soft her skin would be there.

He wondered, would his fingertips leave a trail of flushed skin in its wake?


	6. Chapter 6

"Rain"

Felicity woke to the steady cadence of falling rain.

The slight chill that came with the mild storm made her burrow deeper under the blankets.

She didn't want to wake up just yet. In her room, that was gently growing brighter with the sunrise, she could hold onto her dreams.

The dreams of a world where she could still smile at, laugh with and...touch, him.


	7. Chapter 7

"For The Love Of A Nerd"

Felicity blushed at the memory of what Oliver had whispered to her last night. It was rather decadent and she promised when they arrived at the next stop on their honeymoon, Christchurch NZ, that she'd let him have his way.

For now, however, she was going to behave like the mega LOTR nerd that she was. They had arrived at Hobbiton just that morning and their tour was scheduled to begin in thirty minutes.

She attached her Elf ears and then turned from the mirror to see Oliver leaning against the bedroom door with the biggest smirk on his face.

"What, you knew who I was when you married me!" Felicity said, while attempting not to smile in return.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oliver's Checklist"

Oliver's eyes once again made their compulsive and meticulous journey across their favorite landscape.

They always started on the high seated ponytail down the curve of her jaw catching the glint off her industrial piercing. They trailed down her long slender arms past the small indentation of her waist along those mile long legs to finally rest on little toes painted with her color of the day.

She was unharmed.

She was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

"Armor"

Felicity picked up a lemon yellow sweater and held it up, turning left and right in front of the mirror.

She didn't truly feel like wearing bright colors, these days, but her wardrobe had quickly become her armor.

The protective shield she needed to survive and to heal. To keep everyone on the outside, from knowing how hurt and angry she was on the inside.

She had to meet Oliver and the team after work.

So, yes, yellow it would be.


	10. Chapter 10

"Home"

Oliver closed the front door with his left foot, then headed towards the kitchen while juggling an arm full of groceries.

A fire warming the house, the smell of something wonderful in the oven and Felicity standing in stockinged feet made for a perfect picture.

This scene laid out before him, felt so right and for an instant, all Oliver could think was ~ home.

Felicity turned and looked at him expectantly. "Did you remember to get the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream?"


	11. Chapter 11

"A Chill"

Felicity was about to say something to Roy and John, but a shiver caught her by surprise.

The Foundry was for the most part all cement, so it retained the biting cold. It was wonderful during summertime, but it was hell during winter.

The guys had made sure to put heaters near her workstation. It simply wasn't enough.

A gray hoodie was tenderly placed around her shoulders. She looked up in time to see Oliver step away and walk over to the training mats.

She started to take it off and give it back to him, but it was still warm from his body. So warm.

She leaned back into its soft folds as she gripped it tighter around herself.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wet"

**AU Established Olicity**

As Felicity floated in the shallow end of the pool, she watched Oliver quietly surface from under the water to rest inches from her.

His eyes opened slowly as he raised his hands to push back his damp hair.

Water cascaded down thick sinewy muscle and smooth golden skin.

Felicity still couldn't believe that he was hers. That she was his.

She lightly cupped his jaw as her thumb stroked across his full lower lip. "You are so beautiful," she whispered breathlessly.


	13. Chapter 13

"For The Love Of A Nerd, Part II"

**AU Established Olicity**

**I thought this would be a nice companion piece to Part I.**

Steam billowed around Oliver as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel slung low on his hips.

He stopped short to stare at Felicity, who was dressed only in her bra and LOTR boy shorts, dancing along with the radio, singing the lyrics to "Classic" into her hair brush.

When their eyes met, she smiled and winked at him, then danced her way over and held the brush up near his lips.

It's Felicity, so, there was no choice to make. With a grin of his own, Oliver began to sing, "I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince…."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hope, Soul, Love"

**AU Established Olicity**

Felicity was just falling into the plane between awareness and dreams when Oliver pulled her closer. Strong arms and legs slid around from behind her to wrap her in a warm hug.

Beautiful words always seemed to slip from his tongue when they were together like this. Like they were let free when his mind was at peace.

She was proud that she could give him that feeling of comfort and safety.

She felt his breath before his lips.

"Xīwàng" (Hope) was said against the top of her ear, "Dusha" (Soul) was whispered as his lips traced along the rim. "Love you," was kissed into her skin before a soft bite.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wounds"

Oliver set his bow back into the glass case.

"Felicity, the guys won't be back for another thirty minutes. Could you help me with this?" Oliver asked as he very gingerly sat down.

"Are you okay, how bad is it?" she quickly made her way over to him.

She helped him carefully take off his jacket. With arms crossed, he slowly lifted his T-shirt up the expanse of his back to rest around his neck.

"You tell me. I can't reach it, but I can sure as hell feel it."

She couldn't remember the last time they touched. Well, she could, but she tried not to.

Her shaking fingers hovered just above the scrape wound and after only a moments hesitation, she touched him.

Oliver had to close his eyes against the wave of emotion that hit him. If he was being honest with himself, her touch hurt him more than the wound.

******Authors note: **Wink, **wink** We all know a slight wound wouldn't have fazed Oliver. In my head cannon he just needed to connect to her. The lack of Olicity touching is really hurting ME, I can only imagine how much it's hurting them. But then, what happens when you get what you wanted and it hurts worse then not having it? You're still in the same "place." Nothing has changed.


	16. Chapter 16

"For Her"

**Last night was rough for all us Olicity fans. I'm still hurting. So, this mini is the result.**

It was silent and surprisingly windless on the rooftop where Oliver was perched.

He unzipped the one pocket he had on his Arrow suit and drew out a crinkled and well worn photograph.

He ran his gloved thumb over the image. In the photo, Felicity was smiling. It had been taken at some QC event. God, it felt like a million years ago now.

He looked up at the horizon in time to see streaks of color begin their journey across the sky.

He made a wish upon the new day. He wished her happiness.


	17. Chapter 17

"For Him"

**A companion piece to yesterday's mini "For Her." **

Felicity couldn't sleep. Last night had been a emotional roller coaster ride. Oliver's stalker, her business dinner, the kiss. But mostly, she simply couldn't shut her mind off its infinite loop of Oliver's words to Cupid. "I can't be with anyone. I have to be alone."

Those words had hurt her.

She had been holding on to the hope that with her stepping back, Oliver would step forward. She now knew he wouldn't.

She started to make her way to the kitchen for coffee, when she caught the colors of the sunrise peeking through the blinds on her window.

She slowly twisted them open.

The sky was beautiful. Life was beautiful. It was precious.

With a small sad smile she made a wish upon the new day.

She wished Oliver happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

"Joy"

**AU Established Olicity. We all need a break from the angst.**

A tan, muscular leg peeked out from under layers of blankets and pillows.

Who would of thought that Oliver Jonas Queen was a bed, sheet and pillow hog.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he drew back the comforter to let them back into the warm cocoon he made.

"Yeah, she's just wide awake right now," Felicity responded as she gently placed their precious bundle of joy down on the bed between them.

"Hey," Oliver cooed as he reached for her small fingers.


	19. Chapter 19

"The White Shirt"

**AU Established Olicity

"Hey stranger, looking for some fun?" Felicity greeted him as he walked into their bedroom. She was sitting on the foot of their bed, her legs crossed, wearing just his white tuxedo shirt.

"Well, that depends on how you define fun," Oliver responded as he walked up to her while peeling off his T-shirt.

He leaned down and lifted one of her long silky legs to place her foot against his hard chiseled stomach. The motion gently pushed her backwards onto the mattress where her golden curls spread out across the bed sheet.

As she gently kneaded his muscles with her crimson colored toes, she said with a wide sexy grin, "I have all sorts of ideas."


	20. Chapter 20

"Speed"

Oliver shifted the gears to accelerate the speed of the bike. His eyes focused on the road and curves in front of him.

He used the noise of the engine and increasing wind resistance to try to drown out and beat down the images in his mind.

He didn't want to remember the scene he just witnessed at QC. Felicity and Palmer.

He shook his helmeted head to attempt to shake free of the images that battled against his heart to resurface.

The pain was excruciating and his entire body shook from it.

He shifted gears again and then again. More speed. He needed more speed.


	21. Chapter 21

"A Chill Part II"

***I was asked if I could expand on the mini called "A Chill". To get the full impact of part 2 you really need to have read part 1, so I've posted both parts below. I hope you like it nhawa29. ***

A Chill. Part I

Felicity was about to say something to Roy and John, but a shiver caught her by surprise.

The Foundry was for the most part all cement, so it retained the biting cold. It was wonderful during summertime, but it was hell during winter.

The guys had made sure to put heaters near her workstation. It simply wasn't enough.

A gray hoodie was tenderly placed around her shoulders. She looked up in time to see Oliver step away and walk over to the training mats.

She started to take it off and give it back to him, but it was still warm from his body. So warm.

She leaned back into its soft folds as she gripped it tighter around herself.

A Chill. Part II

The team had decided to call it a night. As they headed home, he headed to the shower.

After a long hot soak that helped relax his sore and achy muscles, he started to turn down the lights in the Foundry.

He hoped he could get some rest. He was so tired, but unable to get any real sleep.

He'd close his eyes and so many images, both good and bad, haunted him. Memories of Sara, Hong Kong….Felicity.

His steps slowed as he approached his private living space. Someone had turned on the small heater he kept by his bedside and neatly folded on his comforter, was his gray hoodie.

He reached out to slowly rub the soft corners of the jacket before picking it up and putting it on.

He took a few deep breaths as a faint scent of Honeysuckle surrounded him.


	22. Chapter 22

"Memory Of A Kiss"

Lost in her thoughts, Felicity stared unseeing out the wide windows of her office at Queen Consolidated. Her work long forgotten.

Heavy, warm, calloused hands enveloped both sides of her head as they pulled her towards him.

Full soft lips pressed tenderly yet firmly against hers.

Moist breaths shared as lips reluctantly parted.

His kiss.

She couldn't seem to escape the tendrils of her memory. They curled their way around her heart and mind, so neither would ever forget.


	23. Chapter 23

"Verdant"

**AU Established Olicity** **Happy Thanksgiving my friends**

A kaleidoscope of lights and colors, blues, greens and reds slashed through the darkness in all directions.

The frenzied collective mass of sweaty bodies bustling and grinding into each other generated heat, so much heat.

Pounding vibrations of bass hammered through Felicity's body into Oliver's as they danced.

His hands slid down the length of her back to palm her bottom over the fabric of her skirt. He slowly traced the curved line of her ass, pulling her into the cradle of his hips.

Oliver couldn't hear her sigh of pleasure, but he could feel it drift across his flushed skin.


	24. Chapter 24

"Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?"

**AU Established Olicity**

A heavy snowfall the night before had left a blanket of white over the front lawn.

Beautiful colored lights were lit along their wrap around porch and stairwell.

From where she stood on the top of the stairs, Felicity drank her hot chocolate and smiled as she watched her boys build a snowman.

The tall, scarfed, beanie wearing snowman was tilting to the left.

Oliver lifted Connor up so he could put the finishing touch on it. A long skinny carrot, which ended up being the only thing that was straight.

Laughter and little boy giggles filled the air.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dreams"

**AU Established Olicity**

"No!" Oliver shouted as he suddenly bolted upright. His heart beating so fast from the lingering threads of his nightmare.

"Shhhh, you're all right. You're okay," Felicity reassured him as she sat up and started to run her hand up and down his sweat ladened back.

The repetitive and soothing action helped to calm him. His breathing slowed and deepened.

"Was it about your Mom?" She asked gently. They had both agreed to have him try to talk about his bad dreams in the hopes it would help chase them off.

"No, it was about you," he whispered with so much pain that it made her heart ache for him. "Slade."

She slipped her arms around him from behind to brace her hands on his chest and hold him firmly against her.

"I'm right here Oliver. I'm safe." She said as she laid her cheek against the hot skin of his back. "I'm safe."


	26. Chapter 26

"Spontaneous Combustion"

**AU. I miss QC Olicity and Oliver wearing a suit.**

Felicity was really concentrating on what their Japanese IT group was discussing over the speaker phone, that Oliver felt safe enough to grant himself the pleasure of really looking at her.

She was holding a red pen up to her lips where she sucked, twirled and nibbled on it. Briefly pulling it in and out of her mouth as she asked or answered questions.

As she tilted forward to ask one of those questions, the buttons of her blouse shifted just enough for a hint of emerald green silk to peek through the bend in the fabric.

When she leaned back into her chair, the faint sound of her silk stockings dragging against each other as she crossed her legs drew his eyes towards the hem of her skirt that now rode high up her thigh.

The office felt awfully warm all of a sudden.

Trying to control his body's intense reaction to her, Oliver released the tight grip on his chair, pulled at his tie and very subtly shifted his hips.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mathematical Beauty"

**AU High School Olicity**

While balancing her textbooks precariously on one arm and her dark, purple streaked head bent in concentration, Felicity flipped through the pages of her extra credit math homework.

She was excited to have finally solved it and was rushing to class to turn it in on time.

Lettered football jackets surrounded her as a group of jocks throwing a ball back and forth, joked and talked over her head while walking around her from the opposite direction.

The only warning of impending disaster she had, was a loud voice shouting "Catch!", before she was jostled and all she was carrying flew through the air.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed as she crouched down to gather up her books and scattered sheets of paper.

As all the athletic shoes continued to shuffle past her, only one pair stopped and then long, lean legs bent down so that when she looked up through her glasses she saw the most incredible blue eyes.

Time appeared to slow and her senses seemed to expand and soak in everything about him.

He was even more beautiful than the Math equation littered all across the school hallway.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a low, deep voice that reverberated through her entire body.


	28. Chapter 28

"The Wild One"

**AU Established Olicity**

Felicity took to learning how to ride a Ducati motorcycle like she did most everything else. Quickly and Efficiently.

Oliver wouldn't allow her on the bike until she was properly suited up. Leather covered every inch of her body. Safety would always be the priority and if she just happened to look as sexy as hell in leather, so be it.

She took charge of the machine and Oliver just hung on for the ride. She fit snugly between his strong, muscled thighs. Leather against leather.

Her blond hair peeked out from under her helmet to fan across her narrow slim shoulders. With his left arm wrapped tightly around her tiny waist Oliver rested his right hand on her upper thigh.

She took great pleasure in maneuvering the bike in ways that forced him to hold or squeeze her tighter.

They moved as one when they leaned into the curves of the road. She could always draw a deep chuckle from him as she took a corner too fast.

She loved how it quietly echoed through her helmet comms as if his lips were right there.


	29. Chapter 29

"What He Loved The Most"

**AU Established Olicity**

Her silhouette moved behind the steamed glass of the shower.

He pulled open the door to step in and smiled as he listened to her singing. Well, it was what she called singing.

She was rinsing the shampoo from her hair. He watched the suds make their way through her dark blond strands and then down the curves of her body.

He loved her hair. He always thought he was a leg man, but among everything else that was beautiful about his Felicity his absolute favorite thing was her hair.

He loved it up in her trademark ponytail, or down where it flowed over the slopes of her chest and the sexy line of her back. He loved it pushed back behind her ear or swept up when they had a night out.

But what he really, really loved was when it was wet and wrapped around his hands. Yeah, he loved that the most.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

He moved like the predator he was to crowd her up against the shower wall.

With one arm resting on the wall near her head, he reached with his other hand, for the soft ribbons of her hair, twisted them around his wrist and slowly drew her towards him.


	30. Chapter 30

"Red Or White"

**Today is an absolutely lovely day. I had challenged myself to write a mini fic everyday for 30 days. I did it. Woohoo! It feels really good to meet a goal.

**AU Married Olicity**

"Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry I'm late. The conference call ran longer than I thought it would," Felicity said as she kissed him hello, then sat down at the cozy corner table of their favorite Italian restaurant.

"It's all right, I just wish you could hand off some of your projects. You've been so tired recently. I ordered a glass of the '82 Lafite Rothschild for you."

"You're so sweet, but I can't have any red wine tonight," Felicity said.

"Would you prefer a white?" he asked.

"No, I can't have any." She repeated.

"A cocktail….?" He asked before pausing as she reached across the table to take hold of his hands.

"Oliver, I can't have any alcohol." She whispered softly.

Her smile was met with initial confusion, but then Oliver's smile grew to outshine hers.

He gently squeezed her fingers back and asked, "Really?"

"Really." Felicity joyfully responded.

Big adorable grins and tears in their eyes is how their waiter found them a few minutes later.


	31. Chapter 31

"Need"

**Thank you for reading my minis and all your lovely messages! I'll keep writing as long as my Muse will allow.**

The Arrow, while systematically making his way towards her, rapidly fired arrows into two kneecaps, a shoulder blade, thigh and multiple hands to incapacitate the three men who were keeping her hostage.

Felicity was so grateful to see Oliver. But mostly, she was attempting to control the adrenaline coursing through her body after watching Oliver take down everyone and everything responsible for taking her from him.

"Oh, to hell with it," she muttered under her breath as she launched herself at him.

Oliver was able to just move his bow out of the way and catch her against him.

Felicity grabbed his face under the hood and pulled downward until he understood what she wanted. What she needed. Their lips met. Hard. Open. Wet.

"Hey," Oliver whispered against her lips as they shared fast, heavy breaths. "Let's go home."


	32. Chapter 32

"A Personal Touch"

**Current day Olicity. Sorry, I'll always call it QC in my fics..**

Felicity was having the week from hell. If anything could go wrong, it did.

She raised her glasses to rub at the tender bridge of her nose. Late nights with the Team and then full days at Queen Consolidated were catching up with her. She ended up snapping at Oliver the other night over something stupid and inconsequential. She couldn't even remember what it was now.

"Knock, knock. I believe these are for you." Ray said as he walked into her office and placed on her desk a little vase that was overflowing with beautiful, exquisite Peonies. "They aren't from me, I just ran into the delivery girl in the hall."

She couldn't help but smile as she dipped her head to inhale their delicate fragrance.

Peonies were her favorite flower. How did he know that?

"Secret Admirer?" Ray asked.

"No, a friend." She answered as she gently fingered the green leather strip that was tied into a bow around the vase.


	33. Chapter 33

"Mathematical Beauty II"

j69confessional and teamfreewill82 asked me to continue the mini called Mathematical Beauty, so here's a companion piece. It would be best if you read part I first, so I've attached it below. I hope you like it.***

**AU High School Olicity**

**Part I

While balancing her textbooks precariously on one arm and her dark, purple streaked head bent in concentration, Felicity flipped through the pages of her extra credit math homework.

She was excited to have finally solved it and was rushing to class to turn it in on time.

Lettered football jackets surrounded her as a group of jocks throwing a ball back and forth, joked and talked over her head while walking around her from the opposite direction.

The only warning of impending disaster she had, was a loud voice shouting "Catch!", before she was jostled and all she was carrying flew through the air.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed as she crouched down to gather up her books and scattered sheets of paper.

As all the athletic shoes continued to shuffle past her, only one pair stopped and then long, lean legs bent down so that when she looked up through her glasses she saw the most incredible blue eyes.

Time appeared to slow and her senses seemed to expand and soak in everything about him.

He was even more beautiful than the Math equation littered all across the school hallway.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a low, deep voice that reverberated through her entire body.

**********************Part II

Oliver did not want to be sitting in this classroom after school. He didn't need a tutor. He understood the material, he just felt that he had a lot of better things to do with his time than study.

His parents didn't agree. With the SAT test looming and College recruiters on campus, they told him he needed to bump up his B average grades to an A.

So now here he was. Waiting. Where was this so called Math and Science genius, his parents signed him up with?

The door opened and She walked in.

Well, well, well. Perhaps having a tutor wasn't such a bad idea. He hadn't gotten her name the other day when he helped her in the hallway. She had simply stared at him and didn't say a word.

He had to admit that he was kind of used to that reaction from girls, but this time had felt different. Her gaze had been so intense it felt like she could see everything.

His thoughts, his dreams, even his fears. It should have made him feel uncomfortable, but he had actually felt the exact opposite.

She was busy checking in with the teacher, trying to maneuver her stack of books, computer bag and backpack through the narrow row of desks, that she hadn't noticed him yet.

He liked her new color hair streaks, green was his favorite color.

He tended to appreciate preppier styles, but… she really rocked the sleeveless hoodie, tight jeans with boots look. Definitely rocked it.

She finally turned and began making her way towards him. As their eyes met, she suddenly stopped. Unfortunately, her books didn't stop with her, they went flying through the air.

He had to smile. It seemed they were destined to continue meeting around flying books and fluttering papers.


	34. Chapter 34

"She Always Failed"

Would she ever not be compelled to look at this man? Apparently, no.

She tried not to be incredibly aware of when or where he was in a room at any given moment.

She tried not to know what he was feeling from the tiniest inflections of his voice.

She tried not to know what he was thinking from the private conversations they shared whenever their eyes touched.

She tried not to know what he wanted when he lingered over her name. What he exposed and expressed with just that one word.

She tried. She really did.


	35. Chapter 35

"Eye Candy"

**AU Established Olicity. I had wayyyy too much fun writing this one. lol.**

Oliver was slowly driving her mad.

How was any sane woman supposed to be able to function with him barefoot and only wearing a pair of faded blue jeans?

"Ummm, a bit more to the left. Or hmm no, back to the right." Felicity said as she secretly looked her fill of his bare, muscular back.

As he moved the picture frame around, her eyes traced the lines of his strong profile along the corded column of his neck to the wide expanse of his shoulders down the bulge and cut of his arms to the lean flanks of his sides.

"Felicity, this is me noticing you staring." Oliver said over his shoulder.

"Sorry, okay, maybe… I need it in the other room." She said as she pointed towards her bedroom.

He carefully set down the heavy frame, turned around and put his hands on his hips. "What?" He said, attempting not to laugh.

She didn't think there was anything more magnificent than his back, but damn his front was even more luscious.

A sculpted, golden chest lightly dusted with hair that trailed down between chiseled pecs and hard abs to where it disappeared into his unbuttoned jeans. Those incredible jeans that were so old and pliable that it held his body as closely as she wanted to.

"Oh, definitely the bedroom." She said breathlessly.


	36. Chapter 36

"A Stormy Night"

**AU Established Olicity**

It started to rain as they stepped out of their neighborhood coffee house. Oliver pulled her tightly against his side as they both huddled under the umbrella.

He smiled as she raised the coffee cup to her lips and the twinkling Christmas lights from the storefront glinted off her engagement ring.

The aroma of her peppermint cafe mocha wafted around their closely bent heads.

The arm resting on her waist suddenly slipped completely around to gently lift her up and over a puddle.

Her gasp of surprise quickly turned into one of arousal, as their eyes met and held while she slowly, very slowly slid down his chest to be carefully set back on her feet.


	37. Chapter 37

"A Moment"

**Are you all Okay?! Because I'm not OK after last nights episode***

**AU Established Olicity. Lyrics from "Come Away With Me - Norah Jones"**

The deep, smooth voice of Norah Jones floated throughout the dark living room.

~Come away with me and we'll kiss On a mountaintop~

Oliver rested on the couch slowly running his fingers through silken strands of her hair that fanned out across his naked chest.

Her small snore made him smile as he relaxed and watched the flickering city lights through their balcony windows.

~Come away with me. And I'll never stop loving you~

His roaming fingers left her hair to soothingly trail up and down her slender back. Lost moments. He didn't want to lose anymore with her. Not even to sleep. Not to anything.

He fought it off as long as he could till his eyes slowly drifted shut.

~While I'm safe there in your arms. Come away with me~


	38. Chapter 38

"The Scent Of Pine"

**AU Olicity. I love the scent of Christmas trees. Don't you?**

"Oliver, please." Felicity whispered into his ear as her hands slipped over his strong shoulders to thread through his short thick hair.

Fingers that were desperately clutching a fistful of her sweater tightened and twisted as he pulled her so close she didn't know where she ended and he started.

Their chests brushed against each other with every ragged breath generating almost as much heat as their unspoken need.

His proximity was overwhelming. The scent of fresh pine and pure male surrounded her. It had always made her feel safe and comfortable.

"Felicity," he responded almost reverently, as his hand slid across the soft skin he exposed as he grasped at her.


	39. Chapter 39

"The Darkness"

**Set after "The Climb"**

Felicity hugged her pillow close to her chest as she curled into a tight fetal position.

Her hair, soaked from tears and sweat was plastered against her head and twisted around her neck in a tangled mess.

She didn't always remember to breathe, so when her body's instinct forced her to inhale her whole body ached as oxygen was released into her blood stream.

Her lips were dry and chapped from the lack of food or drink. Just the thought of either, made her stomach heave and turn.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut so tightly, even tighter than her fingers that were balled into fists, as she vowed to never forget.

Images of Oliver flew through her mind. She remembered everything, every little detail of this beautifully flawed, perfect man. His smile, his loyalty and stubbornness, his voice and the way he looked at her.

"Oliver." She whispered as waves of pain pounded through her again and again.


	40. Chapter 40

"Illumination"

**This is a result of a gentle nudge by ReaderKas. I hope you like it.**

It had been months since the team was informed of Oliver's death. Since she heard those four devastating words spoken. Months since Felicity had slept more then a few hours a night. Months since she left her job at QC to fully concentrate on finding him.

They never saw his body. Until she found him she would never, ever believe he was dead. He had come through before. He would survive again.

She had satellites at her beck and call. She called in all personal and professional favors for IT and boots on the ground Intel. She would bring him home.

Soft footsteps slowly made their way down the Foundry stairs. Her brain categorically worked out that it didn't match Roy's quick, impatient ones or John's sure and strong footfalls. She was so afraid to turn around. What if it wasn't him? What if her dreams were bleeding into her reality?

She turned in her chair to see him standing before her. So beautiful, so alive. Rough and ragged, looking like he'd been through hell to get back to her.

"Feli….," was as far as he got before Felicity's lips met his. She grasped at him so tightly she could feel his body trembling.

"Oliver, Oliver… I love you. I love you." She whispered against his skin in between their kisses and her hands touching everywhere she could reach to make sure he was all right. She kissed each of his closed eyes, his cheeks, his lips again and again, then….. she tenderly kissed his brow.

"Don't ever leave me again." Felicity begged as they both clung to each other.


	41. Chapter 41

"For The Love Of A Nerd, Part III"

**AU Established Olicity**

Oliver untied the blindfold from around Felicity's eyes.

As she rapidly blinked against the bright lights she asked "Oliver, where are…..a movie theater?"

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Queen." He said against her lips as he leaned in for a soft kiss. "We have the whole place to ourselves. I was able to arrange a private screening of the final Hobbit film for you, the owner of this theater is an old family friend."

"Are you serious? It hasn't even been released yet. Oh Mr. Queen, you know your way to this nerd's heart. ~Len hannon~ , it means thank you in Sindarin Elvish. Impressed?" Felicity asked.

"Always." Oliver said with a huge grin as she kissed him back then did a little happy dance to express her excitement. "Let's get this party started."


	42. Chapter 42

"His Scarf"

**AU Established Olicity**

Amber, brown and crimson colored leaves blanketed the rolling hills and footpaths of the park.

The street vendors called out hawking their merchandise and trying to entice a sale. The day was beautiful with a sky that was so clear they could see for miles. The air was crisp, clean and carried the autumn scents of apple cider and cinnamon.

"Will I ever get my scarf back?" Oliver asked as he looked down at the jewel toned green and purple scarf he hadn't seen since the beginning of Fall, wrapped around her neck.

"Nope." Was her concise, no-nonsense reply. His body shook with laughter while she snuggled closer to his side and they made their way home.


	43. Chapter 43

"Blondes Have More Fun"

**AU Established Olicity**

"You know, Felicity, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to get rid of me." Oliver loudly said as he walked up to the closed bedroom door.

Oh man, how did she always get herself into these messes? Hair highlights! That's all she was trying to make. This though, this, is what she got for thinking more was better.

"Are you sure I can't just meet you at Big Belly Burger?" She yelled back from the other side of the door.

"No, I'm already here. Felicity, what's going on? I'm starting to worry."

"Alright, but you have to promise not to laugh," Felicity replied as she reluctantly opened the door.

She was met by complete silence. Felicity finally opened her eyes to see Oliver biting his lips.

He slowly reached out to run his fingers through her newly dyed hair and said, "Baby…I love green."


	44. Chapter 44

"Steel"

**3x01 lingers and this occurs after "The Climb." ***

Felicity sifted through her jewelry case looking for the right pair of earrings to match her outfit this morning. Her fingers slowed as her mind wandered through the memories of when or where she might have worn these pieces around Oliver.

Everything reminded her of him.

She'd come to a point where she didn't immediately break down and cry anymore. Now, she just privately broke into tiny pieces deep inside.

Felicity pulled out one of the drawers of her case to find a small green jewelry box.

She took a deep breath before lifting its lid and slowly unfolded delicate tissue to reveal an Arrow industrial bar earring.

She had bought it right before Oliver's maybes. Those six months of laughter and growing intimacy had lulled her into believing she could express her feelings in such a way.

After running her finger along its metal length, Felicity very carefully picked it up and put it on.


	45. Chapter 45

"Stunning"

**AU Olicity**

Festive blinking Christmas lights hung along the mirror that ran the length of the bar. The sounds of silverware scratching across plates, glasses clinking and snippets of conversations ebbed and flowed around him.

Oliver raised his glass of scotch to take a sip when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ollie?" asked a tall brunette that he vaguely remembered from his pre-island days.

"Hi….." he said.

"Evie. Evie Thorn. I thought I recognized you when you came in. How are you?" she asked.

I'm really good. How have y…." he started to say before his voice trailed off as a woman walking through the restaurant doors caught his eye.

He couldn't look away from her red wrap around dress that looked like it was painted on and the gentle sway of her hips that were accentuated by her thigh high leather boots.

Completely forgetting the brunette he was talking to, Oliver thoroughly savored this vision of an incredibly sexy woman walking right towards him.

As she finally stopped in front of his barstool Oliver turned and with that voice only meant for her, he said "Hey."

After a few seconds and the clearing of someone's throat Oliver came back to awareness to say, "Umm, pardon my rudeness Evie. I'd like you to meet my wife, Felicity."


	46. Chapter 46

"Hands"

It was a cold Sunday morning. The threat of rain loomed as gray, angry clouds filled the sky. Distant noises of a city just waking up greeted her.

A warmth emanated along the entire length of Felicity's back. Everywhere his bare skin touched hers, singed with heat. He always laughed when she teased him about being her own personal hot water bottle.

Oliver had fallen asleep with her fingers threaded through his. She was amazed at how small and delicate her hand looked, it was entirely engulfed by his.

She brought her other hand up to slowly trace across his long powerful fingers. His hands were rough and scarred from his struggles. He could probably tell her the journey of every single one.

They were no longer hands of a spoiled kid who didn't know how to do his own laundry. Today, they belonged to a man of tremendous mental and emotional strength. They were beautiful.


	47. Chapter 47

"All I Want"

**Have a blessed and safe Christmas everyone! AU Established Olicity.**

Oliver followed the sweet, sexy voice singing a classic Mariah Carey Christmas song down the hall towards the kitchen.

He rounded the corner to find the cutest pink and green flannel clad derrière he'd ever seen, sticking out of the refrigerator door, jiggling back and forth as she belted out the melody, "All I want for Christmas…is yoouu." Mariah Carey, she was not.

He quietly leaned against the door jam and took a moment to just enjoy her.

Obviously he wasn't the only one hungry at 1 a.m. It just happened to be Christmas Eve morning and he couldn't be happier. Santa had been very, very kind to him this year. He got exactly what he wished for.

As Felicity stood up and twisted around with arms full of leftovers, she squeaked in surprise, "Oliver, God, I swear I need to put sleigh bells on you. You startled me."

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the view." he said with the biggest smile on his face. He helped her place the takeout boxes on the kitchen counter, then slipped his arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Happy Zot Chanukah," he said as he ran his hands up her back, molding them to her curves. His fingers sank into her loose wavy hair grabbing hold of the thick strands and kissed her.


	48. Chapter 48

"Sway With Me"

**AU Established Olicity.**

Honeysuckle in full bloom wound its way around the pillars of Felicity's outdoor patio. Their fragrance floated on the warm summer breeze.

Two empty glasses rested on the top step of the wooden deck with an opened bottle of red wine.

Oriental lantern lights were strung from every corner of her back yard. Their warm golden glow stretching across the yard, just touching the two pairs of bare feet slowly dancing on fresh cut grass.

Nighttime sounds serenaded them. Legs barely moving and entwined so closely that red silk swirled between faded denim.


	49. Chapter 49

"Her Life Now"

Felicity's fingers grabbed then twisted the sheets on her bed. The violence of her emotions pulling them from their corners.

Her sweat soaked nightshirt rode up on her stomach as her restless legs folded and bent as if she was running towards someone.

Her head thrashed right and left upon her pillow, twisting her hair into knots before she woke gasping for breath.

For the briefest of moments she doesn't know who or where she is. She doesn't remember that Oliver is dead.

Then, fragments of her life begin to surface and bombard her. Drowning under the torrent of her memories, everything hurts again.


	50. Chapter 50

"A Midnight Ride"

**AU Established Olicity**

Oliver maneuvered his bike up the mountain road and then parked in a secluded spot at the lookout point well above the city.

Felicity's arms slid from around his waist to pull off her helmet, allowing her blonde waves to fall and settle on her leather clad shoulders.

She reached up to run her fingers through his spiked hair as he hung his helmet on the handlebar.

As Oliver laid his hands on her thighs that encircled him, Felicity rested her cheek against his back and they both just took in the beauty of the lights below.


	51. Chapter 51

"A Lazy Morning"

**AU Established Olicity**

Beneath his ear, Felicity's heart beat, strong and steady like waves pounding against the shore.

The delicious scent of a woman surrounded him. Delicate. Sugar and a little spice.

Intense pleasure spread through him as she rhythmically stroked her fingers through his hair. Her nails lightly scrapping his scalp.

Oliver purred and rubbed his cheek against the warmth and silkiness of her chest. He pressed wet kisses against her skin as he pulled her even closer.


	52. Chapter 52

"Ring In The New"

**AU Established Olicity. Happy New Year Everyone**

Friends, families and couples lounged on blankets and chairs along the winding riverbank waiting for the fireworks show to begin.

The city skyline reflected off the water as boats of all sizes, decorated with Christmas lights, floated by. A crisp cool breeze traveled off the river to gently ruffle Felicity's hair.

She leaned back in-between Oliver's bent legs nestling into the warmth of his chest as they sat on the very top of the tallest hill.

She ran her hand soothingly up and down his leg while she listened to him share his family memories of New Year's Eves past.

As explosions and sprays of colored sparks began in the sky above them, Felicity reached up to cup the back of Oliver's head and pulled him down close enough to whisper into his ear, "I love you."


	53. Chapter 53

"Unconditional Love"

**Set after "The Climb"**

People would say that she saved him, but Felicity knew better.

Robin saved her.

From the moment she found the small, wet and shivering ball of fur in the alleyway behind Verdant, the week after she found out about Oliver's death, her life was given a new direction.

Felicity was forced to care about something. To wake up every morning. To fight against the spiral of grief, despair and self pity that had taken a hold of her.

She felt a cold sandpapery tongue lick her nose again. "Ok, ok, I'm up." She said as she opened one eyelid to see the smoke colored mutt laying on her pillow, tail wagging.


	54. Chapter 54

"Code Breaker"

*AU Established Olicity**

Felicity's thighs tightened around Oliver's naked waist as they twirled and bumped into furniture and walls on their way towards his bedroom.

They couldn't seem to separate long enough to look where they were going. There was only need, hunger and deep, deep kisses.

Then she went flying through the air to bounce once upon the soft comforter on his bed. He quickly followed her down to rest his weight on his elbows and slowly, very slowly lower his warm heavy hips upon hers.

Her breath caught as she looked into his eyes. His degree of wanting and attempt at self control had never looked so beautiful on a man before.

Images of what she could do to break that control turned her on faster than writing any badass piece of code.


	55. Chapter 55

"Paradise"

**AU Established Olicity**

The smell of coconut suntan lotion, dried seaweed and the saltiness of the ocean drifted through the resort property as Oliver's fingers pushed against the grainy sand to begin the gentle rocking of the hammock.

Nearby, light blue and turquoise waves pounded over the gorgeous black sands formed by generations of volcanic activity.

Felicity slept like the dead, draped across him in her bathing suit. A strong breeze blew over their heated bodies causing her sun kissed blonde tresses to tickle his tanned ribs and the pages of her opened book to turn.

Life was good.


	56. Chapter 56

"I'm Still Here"

**Set after "The Climb"**

**Please send me some prompts and I'll see if I can use them. Thanks**

Her mother was finally able to coax her into spending time outside for the first time in days. Felicity felt the warmth of the sun on her skin as she raised her face towards the sky.

A couple, intimately wrapped up in each other walked by her table in front of the outdoor cafe.

Their laughter and happiness traveled through the winter air and encircled Felicity, ridiculing and taunting her for having once been happy.

Life wasn't fair. Oliver would never laugh or enjoy another beautiful day.

"Felicity?" said her mother as she reached out to rub her hand up and down Felicity's back. "Honey, where did you go just now?"

"No where, Mom. No where." Felicity answered with a fragile smile as she took hold of her Mom's hand and tenderly squeezed it.


	57. Chapter 57

"A Mini"

**Prompt from C.I. TigerFan: oliver buys Felicity a new mini coop when she complains about the bloodstains that are still present one year later**

**AU Established Olicity. Rated M**

Felicity broke away from their kiss to sit up, trying to grab on to something, anything, seeking an anchor to push against, grinding her hips into his.

One hand landing on the ceiling of the car while the other swiped across a fogged up window, her palm leaving a streak as she screamed his name.

Oliver's hands slid down through her tangled hair dropping heavily upon the car seat as Felicity's thighs released their tight grip on him and she slowly melted into his chest.

Their fevered bodies and rapid breaths gradually cooled and slowed as they relaxed into mutual contentment. "I love my new car, thank you." Felicity said.

"Good thing, because I don't think I'm ever going to move again." He replied in between kissing her damp brow and laughing with her.


	58. Chapter 58

"Fair Game"

**Prompt from ReaderKas: snowball fight or making snow angels**

**AU Established Olicity**

Cold, hard snow hit Felicity's collarbone, sludge spraying all across her face, before she could throw her ball of fury towards Oliver.

"Oh my God, that hurt!" Felicity said as she raised her hand to wipe the snow from her glasses.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked as he ran to her and placed his fingers along her cheek looking for any damage. "I didn't throw it that ha…" He began to say before Felicity looked him right in the eye, smashed her snowball into the side of his head and then took off running.

"Oh, no you didn't." He growled as he chased after her before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. She had to grab onto his delectable jean clad ass to keep her balance.

Her giggles floated through the snow covered trail as he walked them back to the romantic cabin they rented for the weekend.


	59. Chapter 59

"His Addiction"

**Set around episode 1x02**

**AU Olicity**

Oliver's eyes lifted from his newspaper when the bell over the coffee shop door chimed and she walked in.

Forget needing caffeine in the morning, what he had quickly grown to crave was a morning glimpse of this woman.

Two weeks before, he had seen her for the first time. She had lit up the entire room, her laughter melodic and sensual.

Ever since, he'd enjoyed her vibrant attire and personality. She was a regular, so at 8:15 a tall Cafe Mocha with whip cream was always ready.

Oliver understood his priorities since returning to Starling. Accepted his promise to his father. His quest.

He would never, ever introduce himself to her. He had only darkness, to offer.


	60. Chapter 60

"Heat"

Could a person actually have liquid fire in their veins?

Sometimes, Felicity literally felt like she was burning up. Lust would ignite, spread and consume her at the most awkward moments.

Every time Oliver said "talk to me, Felicity" and her personal favorite, "talk me in" or when he put his hands into his pockets, causing the fabric to stretch tightly across his buttocks.

Then, there were those moments when he clenched his jaw or bit his lips. Damn, she always went up in smoke.


	61. Chapter 61

"Life's Too Short, Eat Dessert First"

**AU Established Olicity**

Red sauce simmered on the stove top while garlic bread was being kept warm in the oven. Oliver and Felicity sat at their kitchen counter eating off plates full of spaghetti, catching up on each other's day.

As he recounted his meeting at QC, Felicity's fuchsia painted toes, that where resting on the bar stool between his legs, slowly started inching their way up the inside of his rock hard thigh.

After stumbling over his words and having to start his sentence over a few times, Oliver's hand dropped to block the sensual journey her foot was taking. "Felicity, if you keep that up, dinner will be ending…abruptly."

"Really?" She said breathlessly as she wiggled her toes enough to dislodge his hand and set about her happy journey once more.


	62. Chapter 62

"Date Night"

**AU Established Olicity**

Oliver turned off all the living room lamps. He watched as Felicity walked in with two spoons and a bowl of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and sat down beside him on the couch.

The small fire lit in their fireplace, cast a cozy feeling throughout the room.

She snuggled close to his side as he lay his arm around her then turned on the television set to begin the next episode of Game of Thrones.

A pair of feet, adorned with pink fluffy socks, joined his bare ones on top of the coffee table. Both sets swayed side to side as they listened to the distinctive theme song.


	63. Chapter 63

"All Night Long"

Oliver. Her husband. Naked.

Felicity's grin quickly widened as her eyes traveled the length of his sleeping form. Her happiness was overflowing these days.

Oliver was asleep on his stomach, his toned chiseled arms wrapped around the pillow underneath his head.

The incredibly strong lines of his shoulders and the muscular slope of his back were so beautiful that they invited her touch.

He looked at peace while he rested, his constantly alert eyes were closed and his luscious mouth was relaxed into a sensual line.

Her poor baby was exhausted. She may have had a little something to do with that.


	64. Chapter 64

"The Journey Home"

**Prompt from Anon: Resist**

**Set after "The Climb"**

...

A Void. Internal Darkness. Feel Nothing

Excruciating Agony

Blackout, soothing Darkness

Searing Pain

Everything Broken

Darkness, thank God

Gaping Wounds

Crushing wave upon wave of Pain

Blackout, sweet Nothing

...

Surface from the Void

Misery Sharp, stabbing Pain

Darkness, Please

Deep Burning

Nausea

Pulled under, into the Dark

...

Fading in and out

A Memory, Grab onto it

Blinding Pain

Can't move Anything, so Heavy

Blackout, Nothing

Find the Memory, Remember

Everything Hurts

Darkness, Nothing

...

Gasping for Air

Felicity

...

Pain

Resist the Void, Need the Pain

Feel Everything

Resist Blank space

Resist the Darkness, Need the Pain

Pain means Healing

...

Fight to get back Home

Fight his way to His Light


	65. Chapter 65

"Captivated"

**AU Established Olicity**

Oliver leaned back on his bed with his elbows propped behind him and quietly watched Felicity roll on her thigh high stockings, one gorgeous leg at a time. Scarlet painted toes disappearing into the delicate hose and her long, smooth legs encased in silk.

The surge of primal lust that slammed through him was more than a little alarming to a man like him, who had always considered himself civilized and in control.

Would his body and mind always react to her like this? Would his soul ever not recognize its mate?

Her light had totally encompassed all the dark recesses of his heart. There was no longer coldness, just fevered heat and love.


	66. Chapter 66

"Strong"

**Set after "The Climb"**

As memories and the emotions they evoked came crashing down on her, Felicity hugged her bent knees tighter against her chest and rocked back and forth.

Hot, steamy water pelted her head and back as she sat quietly crying in her shower. All the stress of having to be strong for everyone, finally caught up with her.

She wouldn't show her pain and fear in front of John or Roy. The team couldn't falter in their quest to find Oliver and bring him home.

Merlyn had brought them the news of Oliver's death and Felicity believed him just as far as she could throw him.

Oliver wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. She rocked back and forth.


	67. Chapter 67

"Ready, Aim, Fire"

**AU Established Olicity**

The grinding noise, that bounced and echoed off the Foundry walls, had started about an hour earlier. If he didn't stop soon, she'd have to throw something at him. Her computer programs didn't get written by themselves, she needed to concentrate.

Just then, there was a lull in the racket. "Do you think your arrows are sharp enough yet?" She shouted out innocently.

As her fingers flew across her keyboard, two strong arms appeared from behind her to rest one at a time on each side of her chair. An electric thrill ran down the length of her spine as she felt the heat emanating from his body, she was now surrounded by a warm, virile male.

He was so close that if she moved her head just a little to the left or to the right, she'd end up kissing one of those gloriously tanned, muscular forearms.

A deep, mischievous chuckle whispered across her ear before he said, "Felicity…my arrow, is always sharp enough."


	68. Chapter 68

"Tangled Up In You"

**AU Season 2**

"Ouch, ouch, stop." Felicity said as she caught hold of Oliver's arms hoping to stop him from moving.

"What? Sorry, here, let me try." Oliver offered as his fingers gently replaced hers, trying to unfurl the wisps of her blonde hair that were caught in one of his coat buttons.

His warm breath fanned across her forehead and caressed the side of her face as he bent his head trying to get a closer look.

He was so close she could see how outrageously long his lashes were as he blinked in concentration.

"There." Oliver's hand ran through the thick curtain of her hair to push the loose strands behind her ear. She trembled as electric sparks ran down her spine when his fingers grazed her earlobe, his warm skin on hers. Lust, came fast and hard.

They both stood there. Frozen.

She had to try to get herself under control before she could risk meeting his eyes. Speaking to the collar of his jacket she said, "thank you."

There was no response. She almost looked up when he stepped back and said, "You're welcome."


	69. Chapter 69

"Don't Blink"

**AU Established Olicity**

Oliver woke to the touch of a gentle ocean breeze across his bare back. He lifted his head to see Felicity's side of the bed empty.

White diaphanous curtains floated on the wind, curling back and forth through the open balcony door of their master suite.

He stood up and walked towards the soothing sound of lapping waves on the beach and the lone figure standing on the terrace. Her red satin floor-length nightgown a beacon calling to him.

His body curved around the entire length of hers as he slowly slid his hands around her waist to hug her from behind. As he took in the moonlight reflected on the water and the blanket of twinkling stars in the sky above, he asked "Can't sleep?"

Felicity placed her hands over his and said "It's so gorgeous here, I didn't want to miss anything."


	70. Chapter 70

"When You Do What You Do"

**AU Established Olicity**

Oliver, while holding onto Felicity tightly, accelerated down the zip line to escape the mayhem erupting as the SCPD police breached the building.

They landed gently on the neighboring rooftop where Oliver carried her to a safe, dark corner setting her down, but not releasing her from his hold. He tapped his chest mic and said "John, we're out."

Pushing her hair away from her eyes, he saw the tiny cuts flying debris had made on her face and neck. "Felicity, are you okay?"

His body trembled as he recalled how close she'd been to the apex of the attack. Too close for his comfort.

"I'm okay Oliver, I'm okay now." She said as she tightened her grip around his waist. "You know…I love it when we fly through the air like that. I mean, not being caught in the middle of a bank heist of course, but I love it when.."

He bent to kiss her, deep and hard, cutting off the rest of her beloved rambling.


	71. Chapter 71

"Chicken Soup For The Soul"

**AU Established Olicity**

Carrying a takeout bag full of hot soup, Oliver quietly let himself into her house. Tissue boxes, medicine bottles and empty tea cups littered the top of the living room coffee table.

Felicity didn't often get sick, but when she did it usually hit her pretty hard. She tended to want to cuddle, especially at an angle on his chest where she could breathe.

He smiled as the mystery of his missing socks and green flannel Henley was solved.

She was currently asleep on her couch, wrapped around a pillow, wearing them.


	72. Chapter 72

"Haunted"

**Set after "The Climb"**

Oliver's large hand gently cradled the back of her head, pulling her to his chest and buried his face in her hair. He was home. He was really home.

"Felicity," she heard him say softly, "I've missed you."

Her eyes jerked open as her body suddenly jolted her to wakefulness. She must have just dozed off.

She realized she was slumped over her keyboard in the Foundry. The ceiling lights were harsh and the winter chill permeated the room.

As she took a deep breath and waited for her racing heartbeat to calm down, she remembered what she had been dreaming about. The feelings of loss and longing crippled her.

She looked through the raw gray veil of her pain, to the green leather suit encased in glass and quietly whispered, "I miss you too, Oliver."


	73. Chapter 73

"Persuasion"

**Prompt from Anon: Let Me Love You** *

**AU Established Olicity**

The start of a brilliant sunrise with its unraveling rays of color could be seen through Oliver's panoramic bedroom windows, but it went unnoticed as a heady storm brewed within.

Chocolate colored silk sheets and down filled pillows surrounded and cocooned Oliver and Felicity as they lay entwined in his bed.

He rested his head against the palm of one hand as his other delicately explored her face. Everywhere his fingertips touched, like the sweep of her eyebrows, the feminine curve of her cheek or the plumpness of her lips, teased a warm blush to the surface as her desire grew.

Felicity's rapid, shallow breaths accelerated becoming a match for his. Her body shivered beneath his caresses while the scent of his skin, leather and aroused male, drugged her like some narcotic.

She had to close her eyes against the pleasure, it was so overwhelming. He seduced her senses.

"Hey." He whispered with a voice laden with emotion. Her eyes slid open, heavy with lust, at his seductive call. As he gazed down at her intently he said, "Let me love you."

"Yes…please." She sighed as she tightened her thighs around his hips and ran her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly scrapping his scalp, as she pulled him down to meet her kiss.


	74. Chapter 74

"I Dare You"

**AU Established Olicity**

Oliver pressed the stop button after the last occupants filtered out of the QC elevator and the golden amber doors quietly closed.

"Oliver?" Felicity said nervously as he turned to face her with a small sly grin on his lips. He began walking towards her, invading her personal space and forcing her to walk backwards until her back met the wall.

He stopped inches from her, causing her to lean her head back against the elevator car to look him in the eye.

He had thrown down a gauntlet and stood there to see if she would pick it up. He didn't think she had the nerve. Well, she'd just have to show him otherwise.

Her palm curled around the fabric of his suit lapel and pulled him down till their lips were barely touching. Their breaths mingled as she hesitated in midair. His wide surprised eyes met hers as she whispered, "I know how to erase the surveillance tapes."


	75. Chapter 75

"My Friend"

**Set after "Left Behind"**

Felicity felt a soft touch across her brow as a voice called to her, "Felicity."

Her heavy, tired eyes slowly blinked open to see John squatting over her. For a second she couldn't remember where she was. Felicity slowly sat up as John joined her on the ground.

"John? What are you doing here?" She asked in a voice thick with her emotional pain.

"I've followed you here for the last three nights. Tonight is supposed to get really cold, so I brought you some hot cocoa." He said as he held up a thermos.

He scooted over to sit next to her and put a thick blanket around her chilled shoulders. Holding his arms around her shaking body, he said. "I'm going to sit here with you for a while, ok Felicity?"

"Lyla will be worried, it's late." Felicity said as she snuggled closer against John's warmth.

"Guess who gave me the marshmallows for your hot chocolate?" Diggle said as he rested his chin on the top of her head and stared across at Oliver's headstone, in the quiet corner of the abandoned Queen estate.


	76. Chapter 76

"Working His Magic"

**AU Established Olicity**

Ohhhhh…" She shuddered with pleasure as his fingers worked their magic. "Mmm, that feels so good…"

His heavy, strong hands were amazingly gentle, as he massaged her naked skin. Candlelight flickered against the bathroom walls and the heated water from the luxury bath steamed up the vanity mirrors.

He moved her damp hair, freshly shampooed, out of his way by sliding it around her neck and down one side of her chest.

Desire spread through her entire body as he began placing tender open mouthed kisses all along her upper back, his tongue licking off a few stray drops of water, while he slowly made his way up the exposed side of her neck to whisper in her ear, "I was trying for something more for like, 'Oh Oliver, oh Oliver, you're so incredible'…" a huge playful smile in his voice.


	77. Chapter 77

"Be Mine"

**Thank you everyone for reading my little stories. I'm going to take a break from the daily posting. I'll post when the Muse strikes. XO**

**AU Olicity**

Felicity laughed out loud as Oliver twisted her around in circles. The hem of her dress twirled and floated as she turned and turned.

His hand slowed and he pulled her towards him where their heaving chests met and their bodies melted into each other. Liquid movement to the beat of their own music.

"As far as second dates go, Oliver Queen, this is amazing." She said breathlessly as she looked down at the lights of the smaller skyscrapers surrounding the rooftop of Starling City's tallest building. "It's as if we're on top of the world."

"Like we're the only people in it." Oliver said wistfully. "I come up here sometimes when I want to be alone.

Their eyes met when he gently lifted her chin with his finger, the air around them becoming electrified, "I wanted to bring you here, because…I don't want to be alone anymore Felicity."


	78. Chapter 78

"Stay, Please"

**AU Olicity "Left Behind"**

"Oliver, please don't go." Felicity whispered as he walked out of the Foundry. She knew he hadn't heard her.

Felicity couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? Pain welled up from the center of her chest and radiated out to every pore of her body. She was suffocating under it.

"Oliver Queen is dead." said Malcolm Merlyn as he had the audacity to stand in the Foundry, their home, Oliver's home and laid down that sword as proof.

Feelings of loss and darkness ran so deep, they resonated all the way through her bones.

She tried to fight against the weight of it all. She struggled and kicked and lashed out. Why couldn't she breathe?

"Hey, hey, Felicity. Shh, shh, it's okay. It's just a dream." Oliver said as he held down her arms so she wouldn't hit him again. Felicity woke from her nightmare to find him laying above her. His beloved face full of concern.

"Oh, Oliver you left me to fight Ra's Al Ghul and then…and then you didn't come home." She tearfully exclaimed as she grasped at him, hugging him as close as possible.

"You didn't come home." She murmured against his face as she tightened her hold around his neck.

"It was just a bad dream, baby. I'm right here." He tenderly said as he rolled onto his back and enfolded her within his warm embrace. "It was just a bad dream."


End file.
